Ligabue Luciano
thumb|Luciano Ligabue Luciano Ligabue, solitamente chiamato Ligabue o Liga (Correggio, 13 marzo 1960), è un cantautore, scrittore, regista e sceneggiatore italiano. Ligabue e la musica Le origini e i primi successi Nipote di Marcello Ligabue, eroe della Resistenza emiliano , dopo aver conseguito il diploma di ragioneria svolge i lavori più disparati, tra cui quello del bracciante e del metalmeccanico, quindi ragioniere, conduttore radiofonico, commerciante, promoter, calciatore (nelle serie inferiori) e consigliere comunale; nel 1986 fonda insieme ad alcuni amici il gruppo musicale amatoriale Orazero, che prende il nome da un suo brano e con il quale dal 1987 partecipa a diversi concorsi provinciali e nazionali con brani originali come Sogni di rock'n'roll, Anime in plexiglass, Sarà un bel souvenir, Bar Mario e Figlio d'un cane. La prima traccia "ufficiale" di Ligabue risale al 1988, anno di incisione, insieme agli Orazero, di Anime in plexiglass/Bar Mario. Il singolo vede la luce in seguito alla vittoria in un concorso musicale provinciale, per gruppi con base nella provincia di Reggio Emilia dal nome "Terremoto Rock". Il singolo, in vinile a 45 giri, pubblicato in poche copie è oggi introvabile. Uno dei primi singoli stampati porta il nome di Eroi di latta, che in fase di produzione del primo album, Ligabue, verrà trasformato in Balliamo sul mondo. Viene scoperto da Pierangelo Bertoli, che include il suo brano Sogni di rock'n'roll in un suo album, Tra me e me, nel 1988 e l'anno successivo Figlio d'un cane nell'album Sedia elettrica e, sempre nel 1989, lo propone al suo produttore Angelo Carrara per incidere un disco, Ligabue, che uscirà nel maggio 1990 e che originariamente era intitolato "...e non è obbligatorio essere eroi"dal libretto del CD, nella riedizione 2009 pubblicata in edicola dal Corriere della Sera.. Per realizzare il suo primo album Ligabue si avvale della collaborazione del suo nuovo gruppo, i Clan Destino, che cureranno insieme a lui gli arrangiamenti dei brani e che saranno al suo fianco nei concerti e nei successivi lavori in studio di registrazione. Nello stesso anno il cantante partecipa al Festivalbar 1990 col pezzo Balliamo sul mondo, ricevendo il Disco verde, premio destinato al migliore cantante emergente della kermesse. È del novembre 1991 l'uscita del secondo disco, Lambrusco coltelli rose & popcorn, che ripete il successo dell'album d'esordio, trainato da singoli come Libera nos a malo e Urlando contro il cielo. Nel luglio del 1992 si esibisce per la prima volta al Montreux Jazz Festival. Nello stesso anno comincia la sua collaborazione con il Club Tenco per il quale partecipa ad alcune pubblicazioni e incide il brano Variazioni su temi tzigani in omaggio al poeta e cantautore russo Vladimir Vysotskij. La crisi Il terzo album, Sopravvissuti e sopravviventi, esce nel 1993 e viene registrato ancora assieme ai Clan Destino. Questo album vuole essere la firma all'ascesa definitiva dell'artista; lo si può comprendere dalla registrazione di qualità nettamente migliore e da una maggior cura per le canzoni dal punto di vista strumentale; ma il disco non viene apprezzato, come i precedenti, soprattutto dalle radio, che non trasmetteranno altro che il singolo Ho messo via. Viene considerato un lavoro più intimista e oscuro dei predecessori e le vendite ne risentono. Successivamente verrà molto rivalutato dai fan, ma sul momento causa all'autore un periodo critico, nel quale rompe col vecchio produttore e con la vecchia band. Nel 1994 pubblica A che ora è la fine del mondo?, il suo quarto album, che contiene 8 pezzi che Ligabue definisce "schegge sparse". La traccia d'apertura è una cover di It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine) dei R.E.M., che diventa A che ora è la fine del mondo? con un testo che evoca il ruolo assunto dalla televisione nella vita delle persone prendendo spunto dalla vittoria elettorale dell'allora presidente della Fininvest, Silvio Berlusconi. Le altre canzoni sono vecchie B-sides, le due versioni di Gringo ('91 e '94), L'han detto anche gli Stones, cantata con gli allora semisconosciuti Negrita, e la ballata Male non farà scritta da lui ma già incisa dai Timoria; vi è poi Fuoritempo, anche questa scritta da lui stesso ma già incisa dai Rats, e una versione live di Urlando contro il cielo. In questo album è presente inoltre Cerca nel cuore, scritta a 4 mani con l'allora tastierista dei Clan Destino Gianfranco Fornaciari. Sempre nel 1994, insieme a Valerio Soave, fonda l'etichetta Mescal, che diverrà poi tra le più attive nel panorama rock italiano, producendo i primi brani di La Crus, Massimo Volume, Modena City Ramblers e Stefano Belluzzi. La consacrazione La svolta nella carriera di Luciano Ligabue arriva nel 1995, con la pubblicazione di Buon compleanno Elvis, il disco che renderà popolare il cantante emiliano nel panorama musicale italiano. Quasi tutti i pezzi di questo album, che presenta delle sonorità molto vicine ad un rock'n'roll di stampo americano, diventeranno, infatti, classici del suo repertorio e sfonderanno tra il pubblico giovanile, a partire da Vivo, morto o X e Hai un momento, Dio?, passando per Leggero fino ad arrivare a Certe notti, brano votato dai lettori della rivista musicale Tutto come la "miglior canzone italiana degli anni novanta" , vincitore inoltre della Targa Tenco come miglior canzone dell'anno. Il disco, considerato dai più come il vertice compositivo dell'artista, venderà oltre 1.200.000 copie, ricevendo il Disco di platino europeo IFPI e vincendo tre premi all'allora "Premio Italiano della musica PIM". Nel 1996 si esibisce al Pavarotti & Friends con un'insolita versione di Certe notti, duettando con il "padrone di casa" Luciano Pavarotti. Sempre del 1996 è la sua seconda partecipazione al Montreux Jazz Festival, questa volta con l'ex Rolling Stones Mick Taylor come special guest, con cui esegue anche alcune cover. Il momento d'oro del cantante continua nel 1997 con la pubblicazione di Su e giù da un palco, doppio disco registrato dal vivo con l'aggiunta di tre inediti: Il giorno di dolore che uno ha, Tra palco e realtà e Ultimo tango a Memphis, quest'ultima cover di Suspicious Minds di Elvis Presley. Il pregio di non essere stato ritoccato in studio viene in parte compensato negativamente dal fatto di essere un collage di pezzi registrati in vari concerti. Anche questo album sfonda il muro del milione di copie vendute, ed è il primo live italiano a raggiungere questo risultato. . Il 1998 pubblica la colonna sonora del suo primo film da regista Radiofreccia contenente tra le altre Ho perso le parole, Metti in circolo il tuo amore e "Siamo in onda". Il secondo CD dell'opera è una raccolta di brani stranieri inseriti nel film; sono presenti artisti come David Bowie, Iggy Pop, Lou Reed, Lynyrd Skynyrd che rappresentano il retroterra musicale e la fonte di ispirazione del cantante, insieme a cantautori come Bob Dylan e Neil Young. Nel 1999, insieme a Jovanotti e Piero Pelù, che ha appena lasciato i Litfiba, incide Il mio nome è mai più, brano pacifista dal quale viene prodotto un singolo il cui ricavato va in beneficenza: i tre si firmano LigaJovaPelù. Pubblico e critica si dividono tra chi plaude l'iniziativa e chi invece sottolinea la retorica e il presunto antiamericanismo del pezzo e del video annesso, che comunque risulterà alla fine il più venduto dell'anno. Nello stesso anno esce il sesto disco Miss Mondo, a quattro anni di distanza da Buon compleanno Elvis. Questo lavoro presenta molti nuovi spunti, a partire dagli arrangiamenti (vengono, ad esempio, introdotti gli archi in due canzoni), fino ad arrivare ai testi, che abbandonano la struttura del "racconto" e mirano diritti alla disillusione personale dell'artista, che si interroga su ciò che gli succede intorno. Anche quest'album è un successo grazie all'autobiografica Una vita da mediano, a Si viene e si va ed a Almeno credo. Il video di quest'ultima canzone riprende un celebre mini-film di Bob Dylan Subterranean homesick blues, registrato con la collaborazione e l'apparizione di numerosi artisti italiani, tra i quali la scrittrice Fernanda Pivano. Sempre nel 1999 si esibisce a Dublino, davanti a una platea internazionale, agli MTV Europe Music Awards con L'odore del sesso tratta da Miss Mondo. I primi anni duemila Nel 2000 scrive una canzone a quattro mani con Francesco Guccini (che, tra l'altro, ha recitato in Radiofreccia). Il pezzo, intitolato Ho ancora la forza finisce nell'album Stagioni di Guccini e riceve la Targa Tenco come miglior canzone dell'anno. Tale brano, inizialmente apparso solo in versione acustica su un CD per il fan club, verrà poi ripreso dallo stesso Ligabue, che ne modificherà alcune strofe e lo inciderà come brano inedito, per la raccolta Secondo Tempo nel 2008. Sempre nel 2000 viene premiato con il Telegatto come miglior interprete dell'anno al concorso "Vota la voce" e riceve, inoltre, il "Premio Lunezia" per la canzone L'odore del sesso. Il primo album del nuovo millennio, Fuori come va?, del 2002, torna a proporre un Ligabue classico che ricalca molti degli stereotipi musicali percorsi negli anni precedenti. Anche questo album ottiene un ottimo riscontro quanto a vendite. Grazie ai singoli Tutti vogliono viaggiare in prima, Questa è la mia vita ed Eri bellissima, il "Liga" vince il Festivalbar 2002 e fa incetta di premi (miglior artista maschile, miglior album e miglior tour) all'edizione degli Italian music awards che organizzava la FIMI. Nel 2003 esce il secondo live, Giro d'Italia, registrato durante il tour teatrale che Ligabue ha tenuto con i suoi musicisti insieme a Mauro Pagani e al compianto D.Rad degli Almamegretta. Il disco presenta un'apprezzabile rivisitazione semi-acustica di buona parte del repertorio dell'artista, molto apprezzata oltre che dal pubblico, anche dalla critica che, in controtendenza rispetto al precedente disco, ha riempito di elogi quest'uscita discografica. All'album, infatti, è stato attribuito il "Premio Ciampi" come miglior album dell'anno. Di Giro d'Italia fu pubblicata anche una versione a tiratura limitata (50.000 copie più ulteriori 10.000 stampate dopo un anno) con un terzo CD bonus, che contiene, oltre a varie canzoni, dei reading e un monologo. Il 2 luglio del 2005, Ligabue accoglie l'invito di Bob Geldof a partecipare al Live8, dove si esibisce davanti alle migliaia di spettatori presenti al Circo Massimo di Roma. 10 settembre 2005: il Campovolo Il 10 settembre 2005, per celebrare i 15 anni di attività e tornare sul palco dopo un'assenza durata circa 2 anni e mezzo si esibisce all'aeroporto "Campovolo" di Reggio Emilia di fronte a circa 180.000 persone ( , record europeo per un concerto a pagamento di un singolo artista ). Su quattro differenti palchi, si esibisce insieme alla Banda (il gruppo che suona con lui da Buon Compleanno Elvis), ai Clan Destino e con Mauro Pagani. Lo show dura quasi tre ore, tuttavia, a causa di problemi audio nei pressi di uno dei 4 palchi, un numero imprecisato (nell'ordine di alcune migliaia) di spettatori decide di lasciare anzitempo il concerto. Pochi giorni dopo l'artista invia una lettera di scuse ai fan attraverso il suo portale Ligachannel. L'ottavo disco, Nome e cognome (2005), esce il 16 settembre dello stesso anno e propone un Ligabue che nei testi prosegue sulla scia "intimista" (e il titolo dell'album è, da questo punto di vista, una dichiarazione di intenti), mentre musicalmente presenta delle sonorità molto vicine ad un rock anglosassone. Alcuni brani del disco vengono presentati nel concerto di Campovolo, dove la grande affluenza di pubblico anticipa quello che diventerà un altro successo discografico. In questo album sono presenti brani che sono diventati dei successi come Il giorno dei giorni, L'amore conta, Le donne lo sanno, Cosa vuoi che sia e Happy hour (con il quale Liga vincerà anche il Festivalbar, e che verrà scelto da Vodafone per gli spot pubblicitari dell'estate successiva). . Il 2006 in tour Il 7 febbraio 2006 inizia il suo nuovo tour articolato in quattro parti: nel mese di febbraio il cantante emiliano si esibisce nei club, e per ricreare l'atmosfera degli inizi, si fa accompagnare dai Clan Destino, nel mese di marzo affronta i palazzetti con La Banda, durante l'estate gli stadi con La Banda e i Clan Destino, per poi tornare a ottobre nei teatri con parte della Banda e Mauro Pagani, e con Giovanni Allevi come ospite in alcune date. Per raccontare quest'esperienza esce Nome e cognome tour 2006, un cofanetto di 5 DVD che racchiude la registrazione di un concerto per ogni fase del tour e ulteriori contenuti speciali. A marzo 2006 partecipa alla Cerimonia di apertura dei IX Giochi Paralimpici invernali di Torino 2006, dove si esibisce in mondovisione con Il giorno dei giorni. Il 20 ottobre 2006 esce Gli ostacoli del cuore, brano scritto da Luciano espressamente per Elisa (con la quale duetta nella parte finale) e utilizzato come primo singolo estratto dal Greatest Hits della cantante. Lo stesso Ligabue dichiarerà che questa canzone aveva pensato di farla cantare ad Elisa proprio nel momento in cui l'ha scritta, senza aver ancora contattato la cantante . Ligabue inoltre realizza il videoclip di questa canzone come regista e vi appare anche come protagonista insieme alla stessa Elisa. A novembre la SIAE e la critica gli attribuiscono, per la seconda volta, il "Premio Ciampi". The best of Liga Nel settembre 2007 Ligabue annuncia il suo ritorno sul palco nei palasport, con il tour ElleSette: 7 concerti al PalaLottomatica di Roma nel mese di novembre e altri 7 al Datch Forum di Assago a Milano nel mese di dicembre. Oltre al tour, il 2007 vede la pubblicazione, il 16 novembre, della prima parte del best of Primo tempo. L'album, balzato direttamente al primo posto nelle classifiche contiene un CD con 16 successi del periodo 1990-1995 più due inediti: Niente paura (che rimane in vetta alla classifica airplay per tutto il suo periodo di programmazione) e Buonanotte all'Italia e un DVD che raccoglie tutti i videoclip del periodo. Nell'aprile del 2008 parte il suo European Tour nei club delle maggiori città del vecchio continente, che ha come tappe Amsterdam, Madrid, Barcellona, Parigi, Amburgo, Monaco, Berlino, Zurigo e Londra, quasi tutte sold-out. In occasione di questo tour e del Best of il produttore Corrado Rustici decide di rinnovare la band sostituendo Antonio Righetti e Roberto Pellati con Kaveh Rastegar e Michael Urbano, richiesta un po' sofferta da parte di Luciano . Nell'estate 2009 ripete l'esperienza europea, con un minor numero di date, ma in spazi più grandi, tra cui il prestigioso Olympia di Parigi. Il 29 maggio esce Secondo tempo, basato sulla produzione musicale dal 1997 al 2005. Il singolo di lancio della raccolta, Il centro del mondo, si somma ad altri due inediti: Ho ancora la forza, scritta con Francesco Guccini nel 2000, e Il mio pensiero. Anche in questo caso insieme al cd è presente un DVD con i videoclip realizzati nello stesso periodo temporale. Nell'estate 2008 Ligabue è protagonista con il suo nuovo tour Elle Elle Stadi 2008 con otto concerti in sette città diverse d'Italia, mentre nell'autunno dello stesso anno, tra settembre e ottobre, si esibisce all'Arena di Verona in sette date, insieme ai 70 elementi dell'Orchestra sinfonica dell'Arena diretta dal maestro Marco Sabiu. Dai concerti dell'Arena del 2008 è stato tratto un album live, Sette notti in Arena, pubblicato il 5 giugno 2009, contenente un DVD con le riprese video dell'intero concerto e un CD con le sole canzoni che Ligabue ha cantato accompagnato dall'orchestra. Dopo il successo dell'anno precedente Ligabue ripete l'esperienza all'Arena di Verona anche nel 2009; dopo un nuovo tour primaverile nei maggiori club europei, infatti, dal 19 settembre al 4 ottobre il cantante correggese tiene 10 date nell'anfiteatro veronese. Stavolta però i primi due concerti sono "Solo Rock'n'roll": con Ligabue sul palco c'è solo la band per uno spettacolo prettamente rock e senza "infrastrutture multimediali" e parte dell'incasso sarà devoluto in beneficenza per il terremoto in Abruzzo; nelle successive otto date (questa parte del tour si chiamerà "Sette Notti in Arena... non bastano", con riferimento al 2008) si esibirà accompagnato, come nel 2008, dall'Orchestra dell'Arena, diretti da Marco Sabiu. In questa occasione Ligabue diventa il primo artista ad esibirsi per dieci date consecutive all'Arena di Verona con il record di oltre 140.000 spettatori presenti. Il 2010: "Arrivederci, mostro!" A gennaio 2010 il cantante ha rivelato ai suoi fan di essere al lavoro per pubblicare un nuovo album di inediti entro l'estate, e di progettare un nuovo tour negli stadi. Il lancio ufficiale del disco, inizialmente previsto per il 7 maggio , è stato programmato per l'11 maggio 2010, stesso giorno in cui vent'anni prima uscì il primo album, Ligabue . Il 15 aprile 2010 è il Ligabue Day , ribattezzato Liga Day. Oltre 100 sale cinematografiche in tutta Italia hanno trasmesso il concerto live di Ligabue tenuto allo Stadio Olimpico di Roma nel 2008. La visione è stata anticipata da una diretta via satellite a schermi unificati, nella quale il cantante di Correggio ha regalato ai suoi fans un'intervista e l'ascolto in anteprima del nuovo singolo, Un colpo all'anima, in rotazione radiofonica dal giorno seguente ed estratto dal nuovo album Arrivederci, mostro!. Ligabue in un'intervista spiega le motivazioni del titolo del nuovo album : La copertina del nuovo album riprende la foto di Erik Johansson Fishy Island . In occasione del suo 50º compleanno, 13 marzo 2010, è stato pubblicato il testo di Nel tempo, anche questo brano presente nel nuovo album. A poche ore dalla sua uscita il primo singolo del nuovo album, Un colpo all'anima, è entrato direttamente al primo posto della classifica dei brani più venduti online su iTunes e ha debuttato alla prima posizione della classifica ufficiale singoli FIMI. Il nuovo album è arrivato immediatamente al vertice delle classifiche degli album nei negozi e in download digitale, ed è rimasto per molte settimane a cavallo tra il primo e il secondo posto. Il 9 luglio è partito il nuovo tour "Ligabue: Stadi 2010". Il tour estivo si è concluso il 18 settembre, dopo un terno di concerti al PalaOlimpico di Torino. In altri palasport è stato eseguito il tour invernale a dicembre. Il 30 novembre 2010 è uscito il cofanetto Arrivederci, mostro! (Tutte le facce del mostro), contenente, oltre alla versione originale dell'album, anche un'edizione acustica degli stessi brani e un DVD live che ripercorre la prima parte di tour, con una canzone per ogni città visitata . In seguito all'uscita della versione acustica dell'album e ad alcuni accenni ad una tournée teatrale, il 14 dicembre sono state rese note le date del nuovo tour: in ogni città visitata tra gennaio e marzo 2011 ci sarà uno o più concerti, ogni sera in un teatro diverso. Il ritorno al Campovolo Dopo i numerosi tour degli anni precedenti, conclusi a marzo 2011 e dopo un nuovo Ligabue Day il 23 marzo 2011 , Ligabue ha deciso di partecipare a un solo concerto nel resto dell'anno tornando all'aeroporto "Campovolo" di Reggio Emilia il 16 luglio, sei anni dopo la prima volta. Il nuovo concerto è stato chiamato Campovolo 2.0. In questa occasione, l'area del concerto è stata predisposta per un numero di spettatori limitato a 110000, per evitare problemi tecnici e per agevolare l'afflusso e il deflusso del pubblico. In questo caso è stato allestito un solo palco, lungo 80 metri e dotato di 600 m² di schermi giganti . Erano disponibili inoltre: un'area dove montare le tende per la notte, un enorme parcheggio e uno spazio allestito appositamente per i fan: il LigaVillage . Dal concerto verrà tratto un disco, Campovolo 2.011 , che verrà pubblicato il 22 novembre 2011, e un film in 3d, in programmazione nelle sale dal 7 dicembre dello stesso anno. La settimana successiva al concerto di Campovolo 2.0 14 album incisi da Ligabue sono entrati nella Top 100, cinque dei quali tra i primi 15 posti . Nel frattempo, nella top chart DVD, ai primi 10 posti si posizionano 3 suoi DVD. Ligabue e il cinema Esordisce come regista nel 1998 con Radiofreccia, storia leggermente autobiografica e intrisa di malinconia sull'ultimo giorno di trasmissioni di una radio privata, la cui vita trascorre pari passo con quella di un gruppo di amici. Il Film viene presentato fuori concorso al Festival di Venezia, ottiene grandi consensi di critica e pubblico, e si aggiudica 3 David di Donatello (allo stesso Ligabue come miglior regista esordiente, a Stefano Accorsi come miglior attore protagonista e infine per la miglior colonna sonora), 2 Nastri d'Argento, un Globo d'Oro e tre Ciak d'Oro. Il bis lo concede quattro anni più tardi con Da zero a dieci, storia generazionale su quattro amici che si ritrovano dopo vent'anni per un weekend a Rimini per fare il punto e assegnare un voto alle loro vite. Il film, selezionato per chiudere la Semaine de la critique al Festival di Cannes, non riscuote il successo di pubblico e critica della pellicola precedente e porta al regista solo la candidatura a un Nastro d'Argento. Nel 2003 viene premiato con la Grolla d'oro per la filmografia. A inizio 2006 ottiene un importante riconoscimento internazionale per Radiofreccia: la pellicola viene proiettata negli Stati Uniti ed entra nell'archivio cinematografico permanente del MoMA, il Museo d'Arte Moderna di New York. Il 16 novembre del 2006 il Premio Videoclip Italiano, organizzato in collaborazione con l'Università IULM di Milano, dedica al cantautore un'intera giornata dal titolo "Luciano Ligabue, Artista Totale: Dal videoclip al Cinema", nel corso della quale vengono proiettati i suoi film e tutta la sua videografia. Nel novembre del 2006 dirige anche il suo primo video musicale: è quello de Gli ostacoli del cuore, canzone da lui scritta per Elisa. Nel 2009 è uno dei 5 componenti della giuria, presieduta da Ang Lee, della 66ª Mostra internazionale d'arte cinematografica di Venezia che assegna il prestigioso Leone d'Oro. Nel luglio del 2010 è tra gli ospiti del Giffoni Film Festival, il festival annuale del cinema per ragazzi, dove tiene, di fronte a una giuria di teenager provenienti da 43 nazioni, la sessione quotidiana di Masterclass, al termine della quale gli è conferito il "Premio Truffaut". Sempre nel 2010, a settembre, torna nelle sale cinematografiche con il film-documentario "Niente paura - come siamo, come eravamo e le canzoni di Luciano Ligabue", diretto da Piergiorgio Gay, che racconta, attraverso le canzoni e i contributi dell'artista emiliano e le testimonianze di volti noti e non, la storia recente dell'Italia . Il 23 novembre gli è stato consegnato al Palazzo del Quirinale, dal Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, il Premio De Sica per la suà attività di regista . Ligabue scrittore Ottiene grande successo di critica e pubblico con la raccolta di quarantatré racconti Fuori e dentro il Borgo (1997) vincendo tra l'altro il "Premio Elsa Morante" e il "Premio Città di Fiesole". Altri racconti vengono pubblicati ogni anno dal 1994 sul diario della Smemoranda. Il suo primo romanzo, La neve se ne frega, arriva nel 2004, presentato a Torino, durante la Fiera Internazionale del Libro, da Francesco Piccolo, a Roma da Alessandro Baricco, a Milano da Fernanda Pivano. Il libro, che riscuote autorevoli consensi e conferma le doti narrative dell'artista emiliano, balza subito in testa alle classifiche di vendita e, complessivamente, si attesta a quasi 200.000 copie vendute. La neve se ne frega inoltre vince il Premio speciale Fregene 2004, il Premio Fernanda Pivano e il Premio Giuseppe Giacosa. Il 1º marzo 2008, in occasione della fiera Mantova Comics, viene presentata la graphic novel del libro, sceneggiata da Matteo Casali e disegnata da Giuseppe Camuncoli. Il 28 maggio 2004 Ligabue viene insignito della laurea honoris causa dall'Università di Teramo in Editoria, Comunicazione Multimediale e Giornalismo. Per l'occasione tiene una lezione dottorale dal titolo Il tempo dell'emozione, nella quale spiega il significato che egli attribuisce al proprio modo di comunicare attraverso musica, scrittura e cinema. Il 3 ottobre 2006 esce Lettere d'amore nel frigo, raccolta di 77 poesie scritte nel 2003, con cui Luciano cerca di dar sfogo a quello che è stato un periodo particolare della sua vita senza l'obbligo di dover coniugare parole e musica o di essere comprensibile a ogni costo. Presentato dall'autore in molti atenei italiani, il libro entra subito ai primi posti nelle classifiche di vendita e riscuote molti consensi sia tra il pubblico (alcune di queste poesie, infatti, sono lette dall'autore durante il tour teatrale), che tra la critica . L'impegno sociale e politico Da sempre "di sinistra", Ligabue è stato per qualche mese consigliere comunale per il PCI, prendendo parte solo a sei sedute consiliari , poco prima di imboccare definitivamente la strada del successo come artista. La sua sensibilità verso le tematiche sociali è comunque rimasta e si manifesta, oltre che nelle iniziative benefiche cui partecipa , anche nelle storie raccontate all'interno delle sue canzoni, dei suoi libri e dei suoi film. Meritano di essere citati, a tal proposito, i brani A che ora è la fine del mondo? del 1994 (cover di "It's the end of the world" dei R.E.M.), Buonanotte all'Italia del 2007 e Gringo (in 2 versioni, una del 1991 e una del 1994), brano ispirato alla figura di Ronald Reagan. La sua nota riservatezza, inoltre, non gli ha impedito di prendere parte a iniziative dal forte valore politico e sociale. Si ricordano, infatti, le sue partecipazioni al concerto del Primo Maggio nel 1996 e nel 2006. Nel 1999 incide il brano Il mio nome è mai più (i cui proventi sono stati destinati ad Emergency) insieme a Jovanotti e Piero Pelù per dare un forte segnale pacifista in opposizione alla decisione del governo di prendere parte alla guerra del Kosovo. Nel luglio del 2005 prende parte al Live8, organizzato per sensibilizzare i capi di governo occidentali sulle tematiche riguardanti il terzo mondo. La canzone Una vita da mediano è stata utilizzata come colonna sonora per la presentazione della candidatura di Romano Prodi a Presidente del Consiglio nel 2006. . Nell'estate del 2007, attraverso la diffusione per 24 ore di una cover del brano ambientalista di Pierangelo Bertoli Eppure soffia, dà il suo appoggio morale al Live Earth, manifestazione organizzata da Al Gore per la salvaguardia della salute della Terra (l'esecuzione verrà poi usata, nel 2008, come colonna sonora di uno spot del Ministero dell'Ambiente). Sempre nel 2007, l'8 settembre, aderisce al V-Day di Beppe Grillo con un video in cui critica il sistema politico in Italia. In occasione del suo tour Ellesette, nell'inverno del 2007, aderisce al progetto Impatto Zero di LifeGate permettendo la creazione di 152.906 metri quadri di foresta nella Costa Rica. . Tale impegno per LifeGate è rinnovato ad ogni tour dell'artista, associato, inoltre, alla creazione di una community di Car pooling che consente di trovare dei compagni di viaggio per raggiungere le località del tour, riducendo, così, le emissioni di CO2 e il traffico . Nel 2008, invece, tiene due concerti (voce e chitarra) contro la mafia per l'associazione Libera di Don Luigi Ciotti. Nel 2009 incide, insieme ad altri colleghi italiani, il singolo Domani 21/04.09 scritto e prodotto da Mauro Pagani, il cui ricavato è destinato al fondo benefico "Salviamo l'arte in Abruzzo". Il 21 settembre 2009 firma l'appello per la libertà di stampa in Italia lanciato, sulle pagine e sul sito internet del quotidiano La Repubblica, dai giuristi Franco Cordero, Stefano Rodotà e Gustavo Zagrebelsky in seguito alla citazione in giudizio dello stesso giornale da parte del premier Silvio Berlusconi . In occasione delle proteste e delle manifestazioni dell'autunno 2010, scatenate dalla proposta di riforma del sistema scolastico e universitario del DDL Gelmini, esprime la propria solidarietà a ricercatori e studenti dichiarando che, finalmente, i giovani stavano manifestando l'angoscia per il proprio futuro. Da segnalare, tra l'altro, sia un convegno all'Univesità di Reggio Emilia , sia a Livorno, a margine della proiezione del documentario Niente paura . Il 12 aprile 2011 partecipa, con l'onorevole Rita Borsellino, a un incontro-dibattito presso la sede di Bruxelles del Parlamento europeo dal titolo “L’Italia che non si arrende. L’Italia che non ha paura di guardare al futuro e all’Europa”. Premi e riconoscimenti Musica * 1990 ** Festivalbar - Disco Verde con il brano Balliamo sul mondo * 1996 ** Targa Tenco come miglior canzone dell'anno a Certe notti ** Festivalbar - premio speciale ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior disco a Buon compleanno Elvis ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior canzone a Certe notti ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior cantante * 1997 ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior tour * 1999 ** Nastro d'argento alla canzone Ho perso le parole ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior canzone a Ho perso le parole ** Ciak d'oro come migliore colonna sonora per il film Radiofreccia ** Premio Tutto come miglior canzone degli anni novanta a Certe Notti * 2000 ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior canzone a Il mio nome è mai più ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior album a Miss Mondo ** Premio IFPI disco di platino europeo per l'album Buon compleanno Elvis ** Premio Lunezia per il testo della canzone L'odore del sesso ** Telegatto come miglior cantante dell'anno ** Targa Tenco come miglior canzone dell'anno a Ho ancora la forza, scritta con Francesco Guccini ** Festivalbar - miglior album per Miss Mondo ** Premio Fatti di Musica per il miglior tour * 2001 ** Italian Music Award per il miglior tour ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior cantante ** PIM - Premio Italiano della Musica come miglior tour * 2002 ** Ciak d'Oro come migliore colonna sonora per il film Da zero a dieci ** Festivalbar - vincitore assoluto con il brano Tutti vogliono viaggiare in prima ** Italian Music Award come miglior album per Fuori come va? ** Italian Music Award come miglior artista maschile ** Italian Music Award per il miglior tour * 2003 ** Premio Videoclip Italiano come miglior videografia artistica per l'album Fuori come va? ** Premio Ciampi come miglior album dell'anno per Giro d'Italia * 2005 ** Biglietto di platino per il concerto Campovolo ** Record europeo per biglietti venduti in un concerto da un singolo artista per il concerto Campovolo ** Primo assoluto al mondo per numero di biglietti venduti in un singolo concerto secondo le classifiche della rivista americana Pollstar, per il concerto Campovolo * 2006 ** Festivalbar - vincitore assoluto con il brano Happy Hour ** Premio Ciampi attribuitogli dalla SIAE * 2007 ** Wind Music Awards come DVD dell'anno per Nome e cognome tour 2006 * 2008 ** Wind Music Awards all'album Primo tempo per il numero di copie vendute ** Il senso di una vita - sezione musica * 2009 ** Wind Music Awards all'album Secondo tempo per il numero di copie vendute ** Premio Arena di Verona per aver saputo fondere l'energia del rock con lo spirito classico dell'orchestra dell'Arena di Verona * 2010 ** Wind Music Awards - CD Multiplatino all'album Arrivederci, mostro! per il numero di copie vendute. ** Wind Music Awards - CD Platino all'album Sette notti in Arena per il numero di copie vendute . ** Tour dell'anno per la rivista Sound & Lite ** Miglior singolo a Un colpo all'anima per gli utenti di iTunes ** Miglior album ad Arrivederci, mostro! per gli utenti di iTunes * 2011 ** TRL Awards - Too Much Award ** Diploma "honoris causa" del CPM Music Institute ** Wind Music Awards - CD Multiplatino all'album Arrivederci, mostro! ** Wind Music Awards - Premio Digital Songs Platino per Un colpo all'anima ** Premio Tenco Cinema * 1999 ** "David di Donatello" come miglior regista esordiente per Radiofreccia ** "Nastro d'argento" come miglior regista esordiente per Radiofreccia ** "Premio Flaiano alla regia per Radiofreccia ** "Globo d'oro" per Radiofreccia ** "Ciak d'oro" come migliore opera prima per Radiofreccia ** "Ciak d'oro" come miglior film in videocassetta per Radiofreccia * 2003 ** "Grolla d'oro" per la filmografia * 2010 ** "Premio Truffaut" al Giffoni Film Festival ** "Premio De Sica" Letteratura * "Premio Elsa Morante" per Fuori e dentro il borgo * "Premio Città di Fiesole" per Fuori e dentro il borgo * "Premio speciale Fregene" per La neve se ne frega * "Premio Fernanda Pivano" per La neve se ne frega * "Premio Giuseppe Giacosa" per La neve se ne frega Altro * Intitolazione del lungomare del comune di Capo d'Orlando, 2002 * Laurea honoris causa in Editoria, Comunicazione Multimediale e Giornalismo, conferitagli dall'Università di Teramo, 2004 * Speciale Premio Videoclip Italiano come "artista totale e sinestetico", 2006 * Premio come Miglior Videoclip per Il Mio Pensiero (2008), regia di Marco Salom, ricevuto da Mediastars * Premio "Tributo Speciale Augusto Daolio" per l'impegno umanitario nell'anno 2008 Discografia Album in studio *1990 - Ligabue (WEA Italiana) *1991 - Lambrusco coltelli rose & popcorn (WEA Italiana) *1993 - Sopravvissuti e sopravviventi (WEA Italiana) *1994 - A che ora è la fine del mondo? (WEA Italiana) *1995 - Buon compleanno Elvis (WEA Italiana) *1998 - Radiofreccia (colonna sonora) *1999 - Miss Mondo (WEA Italiana) *2002 - Fuori come va? (WEA Italiana) *2005 - Nome e cognome (Warner Bros. Records) *2010 - Arrivederci, mostro! (Warner Bros. Records) Album dal vivo *1997 - Su e giù da un palco (2 CD) (con 3 inediti) *2003 - Giro d'Italia (esistono due versioni: la prima con 3 CD, l'altra solo 2 CD.) *2009 - Sette notti in Arena (DVD + CD) Raccolte *2007 - Primo tempo (con 2 inediti) *2008 - Secondo tempo (con 3 inediti) Tour e Live Videografia Videoclip * Videovissuti e videopresenti (1993) - VHS * Primo tempo (2007) - DVD (con CD) * Secondo tempo (2008) - DVD (con CD) Live * Lambrusco coltelli rose & popcorn - Ligabue dal vivo (1991) - VHS e DVD * Un anno con Elvis (1996) - VHS e DVD * Ligabue a San Siro: il meglio del concerto (1997) - VHS e DVD * Ligabue a San Siro: tutto il concerto (1997) - doppia VHS * Ligabue in Arena (2000) - VHS e DVD * Fuori come va? Tour - Roma stadio Olimpico (2003) - doppio DVD * Campovolo (2005) - DVD * Nome e cognome tour 2006 (2006) - Boxset 5 DVD * Sette notti in Arena (2009) - DVD (con CD) * Rock in Camden Town (2009) - DVD (esclusivo per il Fanclub Bar Mario) * Arrivederci, mostro! (Tutte le facce del mostro) (2010) 2 CD Studio + 1 DVD Live Filmografia Regista e sceneggiatore * ''Radiofreccia (1998) * Da zero a dieci (2002) * Gli ostacoli del cuore (2006) videoclip del brano cantato con Elisa Partecipazioni * Partigiani di Davide Ferrario, (documentario sul tema della Resistenza italiana), 1997 * Fernanda Pivano: A Farewell to Beat di Luca Facchini, 2001 * Il re di bastoni di Aldo Iuliano, 2006 * Il dovere di ricordare - Riflessioni sulla Shoah di Moni Ovadia, 2009 * Niente Paura (2010) regia di Piergiorgio Gay Curiosità * Ligabue ha cantato allo Stadio Giuseppe Meazza di Milano il 27 maggio 2007 alla conclusione dei festeggiamenti per il quindicesimo scudetto dell'Inter F.C., di cui è tifoso. * Ha un fratello, Marco Ligabue, chitarrista dei Rio, che ha fondato, gestisce e coordina Ligachannel e BarMario, rispettivamente il sito e il fan club ufficiali di Luciano. * In un intermezzo parlato dei concerti del tour teatrale del 2011, ha rivelato scherzando alcuni dati personali, tra cui il suo nome intero, cioè Luciano Riccardo Ligabue. Non è chiaro se sia il suo vero nome o se fosse inventato al fine dello sketch. Bibliografia Scrittore * - raccolta di racconti * ** - romanzo pubblicato anche in versione fumetto: * - raccolta di 77 poesie, alcune delle quali lette da Ligabue durante il tour teatrale del 2006 Biografie e libri su Ligabue * * * * rivisto, aggiornato e ripubblicato come ** * * ** * * - supplemento a L'Espresso e ad altre pubblicazioni dello stesso gruppo * * * * * * * * * Sette notti all'Arena tra Orchestra e Rock'n'Roll, libro fotografico di Jarno Iotti, 2009. * Note Voci correlate * Niccolò Bossini * Gigi Cavalli Cocchi * Clan Destino * Max Cottafavi * Luciano Ghezzi * Mauro Pagani * Roberto Pellati * Federico Poggipollini * Mel Previte * Kaveh Rastegar * Antonio Righetti * Corrado Rustici * Michael Urbano Collegamenti esterni * Ligachannel, sito ufficiale * Bar Mario, fan club ufficiale * Ligabue sul sito ufficiale Warner Music Categoria:Registi e autori Categoria:Emilia-Romagna Categoria:Provincia di Reggio Emilia